Ben 10: The Omniverse Omnitrix Overload
by GKoh
Summary: When Blukic and Driba try to fix the Omnitrix with a new tech, the machine causes the Omnitrix to malfunction and transforms individuals from different universes into Ben's alien forms.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Written by GKoh. The characters from the Ben 10 series don't belong to me.

Bellwood. A town located somewhere in the United States of America. Unlike other towns, Bellwood has a serious problem; an alien problem. Not foreign visitors from other countries but visitors from the stars. Although there are aliens of different shapes and sizes that come to Bellwood to make a new life for themselves, there are others who carried out illegal activities here such as weapons smuggling, shakedowns and more. With the additions of the human criminals, normal police were having a hard time maintaining peace.

Fortunately, Bellwood has a special law enforcement organization alongside the police and they were the Plumbers. Do not let their names fool you. These fighting force were highly trained to handle the most bizarre and dangerous cases. The Plumbers were comprised of both humans and aliens. With it, they can exchange fighting styles and information about what's happening in different parts of the Galaxy.

Although the criminals outnumber them, the Plumbers have a secret weapon. Among their ranks was the greatest hero of them all. This hero fought alien warlords, mutants, robots and even a dark god. His name was Ben Tennyson.

At the age of 10, he found a mysterious watch known as the Omnitrix. This device allows Ben to transform into a variety of alien creatures. With it, he alongside his cousin and grandfather had incredible adventures saving citizens from the vile and corrupt. Along the way, he not only gain new forms but learn many secrets. It turns out the Omnitrix was created by a small alien who calls himself Azmuth. Azmuth created the Omnitrix as a way to facilitate peace among different races but it soon became desired by many who view it as a Weapon of Mass Destruction. Luckily for the Universe, it was in the '_safe_' hands of Ben. He also learned that his Grandpa Max was part of the Plumbers thus explaining his skills in fighting aliens.

Currently, Ben is at his grandfather's plumbing store. What's interesting about it is that it leads to an underground base belonging to the Plumbers. This is where they coordinate their plans, setting up their vehicles and train for combat. In a certain room, there was a teenage boy lying on a table with a device grasping on his left arm. He has a messy brown hair, wears a black shirt that has green stripes and has a number 10 logo in the middle. This boy was Ben Tennyson, 16 years old.

Behind the windows were his Grandpa Max, Galvan technicians, Blukic and Driba and Ben's Revonnahgander partner, Rook Blonko. Grandapa Max was an old man who is a bit overweight, wears a red shirt with floral patterns and white pants. Blukic is tallest of the Galvan pair, wearing overalls and a hat with a small antenna on the back of it while Driba is fatter, shorter than his compatriot and wears the standard issue Plumber armor. Rook is a tall feline like humanoid with black and white markings on his face. He wears a blue and black armor all over his body.

"Are you sure you guys know what you're doing?" said Ben. "Absolutely, we are 70 % sure this will work" replied by the shortest of the Galvan pair through speakers in the room. "What's the other 30 %" the boy questioned. Blukic approaches the panel and said "There's a slight chance it might explode."

"Wow, that's sure inspires confidence." Ben said sarcastically. "Calm down Ben, we're just trying to make sure that the Omnitrix is working properly." Max assures his grandson. Yesterday, Ben transform into one of his alien forms to settle a peace treaty between two warring aliens, the Lewodans and Appoplexians. A chip was placed on his Omnitrix to keep him lock on this form. However, the situation was electric. Alien fleas landed on Ben and try to blow him up so that the explosion can kill both races' representatives which would lead to war. It turns out that one of the Lewodans was responsible for this act with the goal of taking over the Lewodan race and destroy the Appoplexians.

Fortunately, Rook who shrunk himself stops the explosion by firing the chip that was keeping Ben from transforming into a different alien. Thanks to that, Ben was able to stop the traitorous Lewodan. Although the peace treaty was a success, Ben was having problems with the Omnitrix…. again. It seems Rook's blasts managed to damage the Omnitrix. As a result, he has to have it fixed by Blukic and Driba.

"Just to be clear, how are you going to fix the Omnitrix?" Ben questioned. "With the Galvanic nanomites. These nanomites locate any damages in a machine and automatically restore it to its original state." explained by Driba. "Ummmhmmm. It's top of the line Galvan Technology." Blukic continued. "I didn't know we had that?" confused Ben was. "We ordered it from an ad in the newspaper. So it must be true." Blukic said. "Right" Ben was getting less confident about this. The last time he messes with the Omnitrix, it either mutated life forms or go into self-destruct mode.

"Initiating nanomites in 3…..2….1…." Blukic and Driba activate the machine holding the Omnitrix and it began to release a swarm of tiny metal bugs on the Omnitirx. So far, everything seems normal. "Huh, the Omnitrix is not hay wiring, that's…a good start." Ben was surprised at the sight. Unknown to them, the nanomites' eyes turn from green to an ominous red.

* * *

_Ben 10!_

_He's a kid and he wants to have fun_

_But when you need a superhero, he gets the job done!_

_Ben 10!_

_With the device that he wears on his arm, he can change his shape and save the world from harm!_

_When trouble's taking place, he gets right in its face!_

_Ben 10!_

_When lives are on the line, it's hero time!_

_Ben 10!_

**Omniverse Omnitrix Overload**


	2. Always Read the Instructions

Underneath Bellwood is a city. The city is clumsily built and not as clean as the town above. Along the roads there are many shops/ stalls. Despite its unattractive appearance, there were many technological advances on some parts of the structures. What's unique about this city is that it's populated by aliens. This is Undertown. It is unknown when was it built but it has been the only settlement for aliens as of this date. The aliens come here either to make a home or to visit since Bellwood is the home of the legendary, Ben Tennyson.

At the deeper parts of this underground city lies a warehouse of some sort. The aged walls, the rusted roof and the dim lighting suggest that it has been here for a long time. The doors open and a fat figure of some sort enter the building. Inside the building, everything is too dark to see with the only thing lighting up was a large computer being stared at by a tall person.

"Sir, I just received word that the nanomites has being activated." said the fat figure. The tall one turn around and said "Excellent, now my plans can begin." before returning to his original position and type at the keyboard.

* * *

Back at the Plumber base, the two Galvan technicians are still using the nanomites to repair the Omnitrix while checking the monitors which checks the status of it. "Power level is at optimal capacity, DNA Storage at 85% near repairs." said Blukic. While they were doing this, Ben's bored out of his mind. He closes his eyes and yawn. He has being here for almost 2 hours and the Omnitrix is still in repairs. The teenager wishes that he's done so that he can go to Mr. Smoothy and have a cool, delicious apple and honey smoothie.

"Are done yet?" groaned Ben. Sadly, no one is answering his questions which cause him to pout a bit. Ben look at the machine and thought "_Of all the alien tech in the Universe and they had to picked the one that is super slow._"

Behind the windows, Max and Rook are beginning to feel sleepy as well. "I did not realize my shots damaged the Omnitrix this severely." said Rook. Max rubs his eyes and asks Blukic and Driba "How long can the repairs be complete?" "It will take another 6 hours before the Omnitrix is functioning at full capacity." replied Driba while checking the monitors.

"Come on, it's been hours." Ben says. Max walk to the panel and speak through the monitors "Sorry Ben, you need to wait another 6 hours." "6 HOURS!" Ben's shocked; he can't believe he has to spend almost the entire day here. If he doesn't go out now, he'll go bonkers.

Back behind the windows, Max and Rook were feeling the same way as Ben. They too cannot stay a bit longer here. It would have been quicker if they called Azmuth, but as usual he is busy with other matters.

"Although, I am not a Galvan but I thought they would develop technological advances to shorten durations of time." said Rook. "I assure you, this is the best technology we have to repair the Omnitrix." Driba says. "Yup, it takes a lot of time to repair the greatest of things." replied Blukic. "But I read the files that Galvan Prime was destroyed by the Highbreed and yet, the Galvan managed to restore it." Rook says. "Repairing a planet and fixing the Omnitrix are two different things. "remarked the short Galvan.

* * *

Meanwhile at the old warehouse, the tall figure was watching the monitor. The monitor was showing the Omnitrix, followed by an x-ray view of it. The speaker that is beside it was giving of a sound "_Repairing a planet and fixing the Omnitrix are two different things."_ It was Driba's words. "These buffoons are doing the work for me. Soon, the Omnitrix shall be mine." said the tall figure. He was very confident he will succeed. After all, he managed to make a fake advertisement in a newspaper and send it to Blukic and Driba. When they saw the ad, they went to the warehouse and bought the nanomites. The Galvan pair was unaware that the nanomites were relaying blueprints of the Omnitrix to the tall figure. Victory was at his grasp.

ZZZAAAAPPP!

The figure looks back at his monitor. It was giving off static and the screen was blurry. "WHAT?" The figure went to the monitor and tries to save the data. If it is gone then the whole operation would have been for nothing. As he as typing the keyboard, it burst into flames followed by the monitor itself. The explosion blasted the figure away.

* * *

(5 minutes earlier.)

Back at the room, Ben was already asleep; having to wait for the Omnitrix be repaired. Inside the Omnitrix, the nanomites are scurrying about, scanning the designs of the watch and sending them to their master. A few of them went deeper to scan more. When they did, they begin to flash a bit.

"Huh" Driba said. Max heard and walk towards the monitors and open eyes wide. The monitors are flashing a "DANGER' sign. "The nanomites. They're malfunctioning." yelled Driba.

The machine began to show off some electricity which hit the ceiling. Then, a portal of some kind was opening. Worse, it was getting bigger, causing a strong wind that pulls all the movable objects and swirling them around Ben.

Ben yawns as he was waking up. When he did, he open eyes and gawked at the portal above him. Ben tried to pull his watch out of the machine but it's stuck. Soon, the objects that were nailed to the floor were beginning to loosen.

"BEN!" Max yelled as he saw Ben in danger. "Rook, try to help Ben. You two, turn off that machine." Rook quickly nods while Blukic and Driba try accessing the power systems to deactivate the nanomites.

When Rook enters the room, he grabs hold of a handle at the door to stop him from being pulled by the wind. It was chaos as the room feels like being in a tornado. Rook narrows eyes as he saw Ben's table beginning to loosen.

Ben saw Rook at the door. "Rook, if you have something, do it now." yelled Ben. Rook complies by pointing his Proto-tool near the bottom of the table. He fires it's grappler to grab the table leg. Rook places his Proto-tool at his shoulder. As the table begins to loosen more, Rook grit his teeth as he is trying to stop himself from being dragged.

Rook hears a clanging sound near the doors. Coming out of the doors is Max wearing a robotic like suit. He was using special boots that allow him to control gravity so that he won't get swirl around by the portal. Max approaches the table and Ben saw him and smiles. "Grandpa."

While Max tries to get Ben's arm out of the machine but it's shut tight. Suddenly, both humans hear a thundering sound and they look up to see the portal getting bigger with flashes at some of its parts. With no choice, Max smashed the top part of the machine to let the Omnitrix go. Once he did, he saw the Omnitrix was glowing green with electricity flowing around it. It glows brighter and brighter until a green lightning blasted out of the Omnitrix and went straight into the portal. As a result, the portal closes causing the wind to disappear.

The objects that were pulled by the portal begin to drop down from the air one by one. With that, Max opens his helmet and touches his grandson's shoulders. "Ben. Are you alright?" Ben was groaning after being almost pulled by the wind. He touches his head and says "Yeah, give me a few seconds." Max smiles as he is happy that Ben is alright.

Blukic and Driba raise their heads and saw the crisis averted. They enter the room which causes Blukic to whistle in astonishment. "Well that ... was successful." said Driba. Ben quickly stares at the Galvans angrily "How does having a giant vortex swirling above me considered a success?". Blukic quickly tries to say something to calm the teenage human down "Well, results may vary."

Ben shook his head and think he should have called Azmuth to handle the Omnitrix. Rook comes towards Ben with a confused face. "Ben, there seems to be something wrong with the Omnitrix." he says. Ben look at his Omnitrix; now flashing green and the holographic interface is cycling though the aliens nonstop. Ben just groans and says "Man, what's wrong with it this time?"

* * *

At one of the cities of Japan, a battle was taking place in an abandoned building. The battle is between giant creatures and school students. One student in particular has brown hair, wearing a school uniform and wields a red gauntlet, with scales and a round jewel on top of the hand. The monsters were a cross between a lion's head, bat wings and a scorpion tail. The boy was grappling against one of the creatures before being tossed at a wall. As the teenager was getting up, he sees the monster he grappled is coming towards him. Suddenly, a vortex appears above of them.

The Vortex was swirling and was sparkling green lightning. The other combatants stop fighting to see what was happening until one of the green lightning came out and blasted at the brown-haired boy causing a huge smoke to materialize. This causes many of the school students to gape in horror. "ISSEI-SAN" yelled one of them.

The students stray away from their opponents and some of them tackle the beast near where the boy known as Issei once was. They arrive at the smoke and try to find him. As the smoke begins to disappear, something was moving inside it. The students are relieve, believing the boy survive until they realize the creatures they stop fighting are coming towards them.

They prepare to fight again until something release a roar clearing away the smoke. Everyone look and saw someone at the spot where the boy got hit by the lightning. It looks like a tiger humanoid but without a tail. It was wearing what looks like a red sleeveless biker jacket with spikes on the shoulders and torn pants. It also has brown dreadlocks. The tiger look up and stares at the portal which is beginning to get smaller. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING MYSTERIOUS PORTAL THAT APPEARS OUT OF NOWHERE AND ZAP ISSEI WITH LIGHTNING BOLTS, ISSEI WILL DESTROY YOU." pointed by him. He looks around and saw everyone staring at him. "WHAT?".

**Well, here's my second chapter, Hope you enjoy it and below you'll see the preview for next chapter.**

Issei: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING KONEKO TOUJOU. ISSEI DOES NOT FIGHT LITTLE GIRLS WITH INCREDIBLY TINY BREASTS.

(When he said that, Koneko veins twitch a bit causing the others to grimace.)

Issei: IT IS AGAINST MY NATURE TO HARM LITTL...

POW!

(Issei was flying back to a wall causing a large hole. He stood up and saw Koneko. It seems she punch him in retaliation.)

Issei: OH, SO YOU WANNA FIGHT LITTLE GIRL, THEN IT'S GO TIME LITTLE GIRL

**'The Tiger, The Frog and The Hunter'.**

Note: I do not own the Highschool DxD and its characters.


End file.
